1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-pickup apparatus having a light emitting member operating flash operation for taking an image and pre-flash operation for deciding amount of luminescence of the flash operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quick return mirror (hereinafter, referred to as a “mirror”) reciprocating between a position where the mirror comes into light path and a position where the mirror retracts from the light path is formed on a single-lens reflex camera of an image-pickup apparatus.
The mirror leads the light flux to an optical finder at a mirror-down position where the mirror comes into the light path and leads the light flux to an image-pickup element at a mirror-up position where the mirror retracts from the light path.
In a mirror-up operation due to talking a picture, the collision sound is generated since the mirror collides with a positioning member formed on a mirror-up end.
Therefore, changing of driving speed of the mirror is proposed so as to reduce the collision sound generated at driving of the mirror.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-175920, an image-pickup apparatus having a first driving mechanism of a mirror by rotating a motor in a first direction and a second driving mechanism of the mirror by rotating the motor in a second direction opposite to the first direction at the mirror-up operation is disclosed. Then, when the motor is rotated in the second direction, the collision sound at the mirror-up is decreased since the motor is driven at a speed slower than a speed in the case where the motor rotates in the first direction. That is to say, the image-pickup apparatus is capable of changing the driving speed of the mirror by switching a normal shooting mode where the motor is rotated in the first direction and a silent sound shooting mode where the motor is rotated in the second direction.
However, a release time lag in the silent sound shooting mode of the image-pickup apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-175920 is longer since the driving speed of the mirror is slower so as to decrease the collision sound at the mirror-up.
Photometry operation is operated by operating a pre-flash operation after pushing a release button when taking an image used a strobe shooting. Therefore, in the silent sound shooting mode, images of closing one's eyes increase since interval between the pre-flash operation and flesh operation for exposure is longer and objects reflexively close their eyes by the pre-flash operation.